Two Of A Kind, And Working On A Full House
by Sanity's-overrated
Summary: A day in the life of Mikifer kidfic warnings: slash, mpreg, copious amounts of fluff, this is AU
1. Chapter 1

A/N: ok so I've been talking with Hyper Kid on Twitter...like we seem to do all the time now and we got to talking about Mikifer and I may have made the comment that Lucifer's goal was to keep Michael barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen...thus we decided to have a race on a Mikifer kidfic, I took the mpreg route and she took a different one, which you should be able to view soon :) Honestly I have no idea where this came from, it's definitely AU, and more will be explained in chapter 2 because yes, there will be more of this.

* * *

Michael stood on his tip toes reaching for the box of Lucky Charms balanced atop the fridge. Rachel was quite the picky eater and no matter how much he tried to coax her into eating what he was cooking for breakfast, the only thing she seemed to want in the morning was a bowl of that sugary mess.

He'd long ago given up on dissuading her from the cereal; nothing worked. Personally he blamed Gabriel. He knew leaving him on babysitting duty wasn't the best idea, but it'd been so long since he and Lucifer had gotten some alone time that it seemed like a fantastic idea at the time.

Fingers wrapping around the box, Michael hissed pulling his hand back to rub soothing circles on his protruding bump. "Someone's rather active this morning," he whispered looking down at his stomach.

"Need a hand?"

Turning around, a small smile pulled across Michael's face as he saw Lucifer leaning against the door frame. Moving a hand to his back, he nodded up towards the fridge, "can you get Rach's cereal for me?"

Striding forward, Lucifer leaned in to press a light kiss against Michael's lips, "of course," he replied turning to the fridge. Grabbing the cereal in question, he placed the box on the counter behind Michael. Hand coming up to rest along the curve of Michael's belly, Lucifer smiled running his thumb over the worn fabric of Michael's blue apron.

"I hope you're not giving mommy a hard time," he spoke lightly looking up at Michael questioningly.

"He's just being active, no worse than the twins were."

Lucifer nodded remembering how tired Michael had been back then, the constant aches he felt, how his back always cramped up from the extra strain. The twins had been quite a handful, still were now that they were six and felt the need to explore everything.

"What are you doing up anyway? You're supposed to be taking an easy Mike."

Huffing Michael rolled his eyes, "I'm hardly fragile Luce, besides I wanted to make breakfast for the kids."

Face softening Lucifer sighed, "I know, just, let me finish up here. You can set the table," he added when he saw Michael's eyes narrow.

"Fine," Michael spoke turning to grab a bowl for Rachel and moving towards the table.

A loud crash echoed through the house and Michael simply shook his head looking over to Lucifer.

"Balthazar," the both said in unison.

"It's your turn to round up the twins," Michael said as he poured Rachel's cereal

Putting down the skillet he'd grabbed, Lucifer smirked at Michael, "I'll be down in a bit, don't you try and sneak cooking anything," he teased placing a kiss to Michael's temple as he moved towards the stairs running into Anna on the way up to the boys' room.

"Anna, could you help mom with the table?"

Sighing the red head mumbled "sure" as she walked down to the kitchen. One day they'll learn to coordinate in the morning, she thought, hopefully before baby number 5 entered the picture.

Throwing open the door, Lucifer bellowed "Good Morning, Vietnam!"

"Dad, we're not in Vietnam."

"It's another one of his cinema references Cassie."

Smiling Lucifer ruffled the boys' hair. Catching sight of the overturned lamp by the corner of the room he turned his gaze to the older twin, "Bal, it's a bit early to start breaking things don't you think?"

"It was an accident, I swear," Castiel blurted out, his eyes watering as he chewed his bottom lip looking worried.

Blinking in shock Lucifer smiled at Cas placing a hand on his shoulder, "it's ok Cas, we can fix it, it's just a lamp."

Nodding, Castiel wiped at his eyes as Balthazar threw an arm over his shoulders.

"Dad, you should have seen it, he did this backflip and-"

Holding a hand up Lucifer shook his head, "nope, if I hear that you've been horse playing I'm gonna have to ground you two, mom's orders, so I don't want to hear it Bal."

"Fine…what if I tell you Uriel was the one who-"

"Sorry kiddo not gonna work. Now why don't you two wash up, mom's cooking breakfast."

"Can we have sausage?"

"No, bacon!"

"How about waffles," Lucifer asked as he moved to the door.

"Deal!"

"Now hurry up you two, time's a wasting."

Smirking as the two boys scrambled to get first dibs on the bathroom, Lucifer turned to head back to the kitchen. Michael sat at the table, feet propped up on a chair, a hand resting on his bump while Anna stood by the island counter dicing up fruit.

"Seems she's on strict orders from Daddy not to let me cook," Michael chuckled looking up as Lucifer entered.

"Well it's a good thing one of the kids listens to me," he teased as he grabbed for the box of waffle mix.

"Waffles," Michael asked raising an eyebrow.

"I promised the boys waffles if they got ready quickly," Lucifer spoke as he began pouring the mix into a large bowl.

"Luce, you're not supposed to bribe six year olds."

"It's not bribery," Lucifer drawled as he began stirring the mixture up, "it's more like incentives for good behavior."

Sighing Michael opened his mouth to remark how that was the same thing, when the pattering of little feet along linoleum stopped him. Smiling at the still sleepy three year old standing at the entrance of the kitchen, Michael moved his feet off the chair and moved to stand.

"Morning sleepyhead," he whispered as he bent to pick up their youngest child.

"Mornin' mamma," Rachel mumbled nuzzling her head into the crook of Michael's neck.

"You want breakfast sweetheart?"

Nodding Rachel murmured something unintelligible that Michael took for a yes as he moved to sit her down in her chair. Grabbing the milk, chocolate, because of course she had to pick that up from Gabriel as well, he poured her cereal and handed her a spoon.

Hand moving to his back Michael let out a huff of breath at another strong kick from the baby. He sure was active this morning, there was no denying that.

There was a loud thump followed by laughter (Balthazar's), and suddenly the sound of tiny feet running down the hall.

"No running," Lucifer called out half paying attention as he began moving the cooked waffles to a paper plate.

To the sounds of: "Well, its waffle time, its waffle time! Won't you have some waffles of mine?" Balthazar and Castiel came running into the kitchen quickly heading for the table to fight over which one got the chair near the head by Dad.

Sitting triumphantly at the table Cas smiled turning his gaze to look at Michael, "Morning mom."

Moving for the chair next to Cas, Balthazar grumbled as he sat at the table. Next time he'd get the spot for sure. "Morning mum," he replied crossing his arms over his chest.

"I swear, I'm gonna have Gabriel's hide for teaching you two that song."

Grinning Balthazar elbowed Cas murmuring something just soft enough for them to hear. Nodding Cas smiled as his brother stood up on the chair.

"Balthazar, get off that chair this instant," Michael hissed.

The order only served to egg the six year old on, as he began dancing on his chair, his arms waving above his head as he twisted about from his spot.

"It's peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter jelly time…"

Beside him, Castiel had a hand covering his mouth as he tried to keep from laughing, but one look at Michael had him quite serious.

"Well Mr. 'Peanut-Butter-Jelly-Time', you've just earned yourself a bowl of oatmeal," Lucifer smirked as he put down Castiel's plate of waffles and Balthazar's bowl.

"But that stuff is icky," Balthazar whined jumping down from his seat to poke at the mixture distastefully.

"Well think about the consequences, the next time you decide to ignore your mother."

Putting down a plate of waffles with a side bowl of fruit for Michael, Lucifer sat down in his seat reaching for the syrup and pointedly ignoring the outraged look on Balthazar's face as he pushed his bowl away.

"Bal, eat your oatmeal, Daddy worked really hard on it," Michael spoke as he speared a cube of melon.

"He put it in the microwave mom."

"Bal…"

"Fine," the blonde sighed hesitantly pulling up a spoonful of the mix. "Bottoms up," he murmured taking a bite and promptly pulling a face as he reached for his juice.

Cutting into his waffles, Cas pushed half of one to his brother as discreetly as possible. Smiling, Balthazar took the offered food chewing happily while Castiel reached for the oatmeal.

Michael pretended not to notice the two of them switching food and instead looked over at Lucifer who was studying the Sunday paper. Reaching a hand out to grasp Lucifer's, Michael smiled, this was life.

"Luci I'm home!"

Cringing Lucifer looked up to the kitchen entrance to watch Gabriel walk in, lollipop in mouth, grinning like a maniac.

"Hello Gabriel, don't you have somewhere else to be," Lucifer spoke closing his paper.

"And miss out on the free waffles, not a chance," Gabriel grinned moving to grab a plate. Walking to his customary seat, Gabriel ruffled the twins' hair stopping to look at Castiel who was happily slurping up oatmeal. "Kiddo I worry about you sometimes," he muttered before taking his spot across from Anna.

"So are you just going to mooch off us every weekend?"

"Why Mikey, you act as if you're unhappy to see me," Gabriel gasped pretending to be offended.

"Not unhappy, just thought you'd be mooning over that neighbor of yours," he spoke with a wink as he took another bite of fruit.

Coughing Gabriel quickly recovered, throwing his arm over the back of Balthazar's chair "and miss time here with my favorite nieces and nephews?"

"We're your only nieces and nephews," Balthazar deadpanned.

"And that's why you're my favorites," Gabriel grinned.

Smirking Lucifer looked over at Gabriel, "you still haven't said more than 'hello' to that Crowley fellow have you?"

Chewing his bite of waffle first Gabriel shrugged, "it's all about a grand reveal Luci."

"Uh-huh, sure it is Gabe."

"Gabe," Rachel cried clapping her hands together.

Turning to his left Gabriel looked over at his youngest niece, "what is it sweetie?"

Pointing at her bowl, Gabriel noticed for the first time the marshmallows floating in a sea of chocolate milk. Turning to Castiel, Gabriel smirked pointing at the bowl, "you should take notes Cassie, your sister is doing breakfast right." Turning back to face Rachel he stuck out his hand, "high five baby girl."

"Gabriel, Lucky Charms and chocolate milk is not a suitable breakfast, by any standards, contrary to what you believe," Michael spoke leveling his gaze at Gabriel.

Rolling his eyes Gabriel muttered "spoilsport" as he took another bite of his waffles.

Breakfast continued in quiet for the most part, the children to busy eating waffles and Gabriel attempting to see just how much syrup he could fit on his plate before it ran off the edge. Finishing his waffles and reaching out for his cup of chocolate milk, the Hershey syrup kind not Ovaltine, Gabriel looked across the table, "So, what's the agenda for today; Cowboys and Indians or Makeovers?"

Michael shook his head as he watched his children begin yelling to Gabriel what they were going to do today. Normally Sunday breakfast was a quiet affair, but ever since Gabriel had decided to begin popping in, they'd gotten quite loud. Gabriel had that sort of effect on gatherings of any kind, the good thing was while he was here Michael and Lucifer got a chance to relax while Gabriel jumped into his role as 'the fun uncle'.

"It's up to Uncle Gabe what you guys do, but don't forget Uncle Raph will be in later today. He's just gotten back from his trip, so don't get too dirty," Lucifer warned trying to quiet down the table.

"Are we getting presents," Rachel asked earning muffled laughter from her parents.

"I'm hurt baby girl; you'd replace me with a toy," Gabriel teased.

"Toys have an off switch," Balthazar mumbled.

"What was that Bal," Michael asked raising an eyebrow.

"I said, 'Can you teach me to pitch,'" Balthazar said flashing a smile.

"Right," Michael said, "well nobody's doing anything until this kitchen is spotless."

Michael smiled as he watched the boys begin to wipe at the counters while Anna began clearing the table of dishes and Rachel carried the milk to the fridge. For the most part their children were like angels.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok so this took forever and a day to write, not because I ran out of ideas, but mainly because of lack of computer access and my phone is shit for typing things of this quantity up. Thankfully though I have computer access now :) so here it is chapter two finally! This is really a flashback showing how they got to where they are in chapter one

Reviews=LOVE :)

* * *

When Michael looks back on how they got to this point, it's actually rather anti-climactic. There's no big show down, no fire fights, screaming, or casualties of any kind. If anything there's a moment of shock when everything comes to head, but that is quickly replaced by joy and the prospect of happiness.

The moment everything changed Michael went from scared out of his mind to scratching his head in confusion in the span of 15 seconds.

First Gabriel had walked in on them, and after the over the top teasing on how he was certain Michael topped, the younger archangel had managed to state his actual business. Dad had summoned them.

Smoothing down his shirt and adjusting his pants Michael was silently freaking out as he looked over to Lucifer whose eyes were widened in mirrored worry. They'd worked hard to keep their activities quiet, Gabriel and Raphael were pretty much the only people who knew they were a thing, but if Dad was calling them, he obviously knew more than he let on.

Standing in front of Dad, Lucifer by his side, Michael felt his mind race with thousands of different possibilities for what was going to happen and his heart seemed to be beating in double time. This was the moment of truth; no doubt Dad was going to expel him and Lucifer from heaven.

Only that moment never did come.

Rather this is how things played out…

Clearing his throat Michael raised a hand stating, "Father, you called for us?"

Shuffling his papers on his desk, God nodded, "ah right, Michael, Lucifer, glad you two could make it." Sitting up straighter in his desk, he motioned to the seats before him. "Please, take a seat."

Sharing an unsure look with Lucifer, Michael moved forward to take the seat on the left. The room was entirely too quiet and Michael felt the need to break the silence, but he wasn't sure what to do, luckily Lucifer had never had any qualms about speaking his mind.

"What is it you wanted to speak about Father?"

Chuckling, God shook his head, "yes that's right I called you here." Clasping his hands together, he folded them atop the desk and smiled at his sons before opening his mouth to continue.

And here would be the moment that Michael was certain would end with screaming and fighting, so he braced himself for the disappointment heading his way. Instead what he got was:

"So I hear you two are in love, how do you feel about having a family of your own?"

Michael laughed, it was the only thing he could think to do. There was nothing funny about the situation and in fact his laugh was bordering more on hysteria than actual laughter, but it was all he could do at that moment.

Lucifer leaned nearer to him placing a hand on his back, "Mike, you ok?"

Between gasps of air, Michael nodded his head, "I'm sorry I must have heard you wrong. Did you just ask if we wanted a family of our own?"

Smiling God shook his head 'yes', "that's exactly what I said Michael."

"How?"

"Wait you knew about us?"

Rolling his eyes God looked at Lucifer, "of course I knew about you two, I'm omnipotent, wouldn't be much of a claim if I didn't notice two of my sons loved one another."

Lucifer shrugged leaning back in his chair, "fair point."

"Wait a second, you said something about a family, how exactly would that work," Michael asked leaning closer towards the desk.

Smirking God leaned back in his chair stretching his arms in front of him, "well do you two want a family of your own?"

Michael looked at Lucifer, they had talked about not being able to have kids of their own up in heaven, but they decided helping teach new fledglings was worth a tradeoff, and yet here was an opportunity for a family of their own. Lucifer seemed to be picking up on what his older brother was saying and he gave a slight nod, reaching out a hand to wind with Michael's.

Turning back to face God, Michael nodded, "yes, we'd like that very much."

"Good," God proclaimed sitting up once more in his chair. "I'm glad to hear that, see I can give you a life down on Earth, and you two would be able to have children of your own. They'd be your own flesh and blood, that is if Lucifer is fine with-"

Holding up a hand Lucifer's eyebrows furrowed together, "wait a second, why would it rest on me whether the kids are our own flesh and blood?"

Cocking his head God looked between his two sons, "aren't you the, you know, the bottom?"

Michael froze beside Lucifer pointedly averting his gaze from his Father, he could feel a blush break out across his face and extend down his neck.

"Ah," God said catching sight of his older son, "my apologies Lucifer, and Michael don't worry this is a judge free zone."

Michael sank further into his seat hoping he could just vanish from existence; it was one thing for Dad to know about them, but to know _that_ much about them…well it was a tad embarrassing.

"So you're saying that if we say yes, we can have a life on Earth with children of our own," Lucifer asked looking up at God.

Nodding God replied, "That's exactly what I'm saying."

Lowering his head to whisper, Lucifer nudged Michael, "well, what do you say Mike?"

A chance to live together, to be happy, to have a family of their own, to stop hiding; it was obviously a no brainer.

"Yes."

The rest happened pretty quickly. God had smiled and pulled his sons into a hug, and with a quick touch of two fingers to Michael's temple, he proclaimed his work complete. He called in Gabriel next telling the messenger archangel to take the two of them to their new house and bid them farewell.

That's how Michael found himself standing in the kitchen of a fully furnished house with his two brothers, eyes open in awe.

Whistling Gabriel knocked against the granite counter top, "man Dad went all out didn't he?"

"No kidding," Michael said as he let his eyes rove over the interior of the kitchen. It was absolutely beautiful, and now it was his home.

Strong arms wrapped around his waist and Michael leaned back into his brother's grip. "This is all ours now Mike," Lucifer murmured ducking his head to place a kiss on Michael's temple.

"Hey now, can you two hold off on the christening until I leave," Gabriel whined.

"Why are you still here Gabe," Lucifer asked raising an eyebrow slightly irritated.

Throwing his hand up in defense Gabriel put on his best disarming smile, "hey, I'm just the messenger." When it looked as if neither of his older brother's was going to smite him Gabriel brought his hands down moving them to his pockets, "Dad just wanted to let you know that this here is all yours and know that me and Raph will be coming in to check on you if you need anything. He also said something about not having to worry about working the technology, because you already have the knowledge or something like that, I don't know I was trying to count how many licks it takes to get to the center of a Tootsie Roll Pop," Gabriel remarked with a wave of his hand.

"And," Lucifer prompted.

"And what?'

"How many licks does it take to get to the center of a Tootsie Roll Pop?"

"Oh that, yea I got impatient, so I just bit into the center," Gabriel replied shrugging, "just one of those life mysteries that nobody will ever know."

Michael laughed shaking his head, "so basically this is our life now?"

"Bingo! You and Luci here are free to play house," Gabriel grinned.

Nodding Lucifer tightened his hold on Michael's waist, "Gabriel, could you do us a favor?"

"Sure bro, what'd you have in mind?"

Smiling Lucifer nodded towards the door, "would you get out of here already?"

"Touchy," Gabriel teased as he brought his fingers up to snap.

Michael didn't wait to see Gabriel snap out of existence, but rather twisted in Lucifer's hold lifting his head to meld their lips together.

Smiling against Michael's lips, Lucifer drew his brother in closer grinding their hips together. "How about we get started on christening the kitchen table," he murmured against Michael's mouth as he ran fingers up his brother's back.

As it turns out, the counter was infinitely closer.

They started a routine in their new home. It was quite simple, Monday through Friday they'd wake up, no later than 8, and begin to fix up the place, add little touches of home. They'd have breakfast together, some days Michael would cook, in which case the meals were a little more extravagant, other times Lucifer would take lead and they'd share a simple breakfast and cup of coffee.

Lucifer would mow the lawn every Tuesday afternoon, and Michael finally learned how to work the dishwasher without it going bubble crazy. Dinner was mainly delegated by Michael, but Lucifer could make some mean Italian dishes.

Wednesday was poker night and Thursday was reserved for laundry.

Friday night they'd go out for dinner on the town and catch a movie before slinking in near 11 hoping to make it upstairs, but usually getting only as far as the couch.

Saturday Michael would pack them a lunch and they'd go stroll down to the park and picnic for lunch. Spend the day lying out in the sun, perhaps read under a tree, or simply just cuddle as they watched the clouds overhead.

And Sunday, well that day quickly became Michael's favorite of the week. On that day they slept in as late as they liked, though usually that meant 10, when the sunlight began pouring in through their window. Lucifer took this as a cue to lightly nudge Michael, placing sleepy kisses up his neck as he dipped a hand down his brother's boxers lazily stroking him to attention as he wedged a knee between Michael's thighs and lightly rocked forwards. Eyes bleary, Michael would let out a contented sigh as he turned his head to feel his way around for Lucifer's lips as he ground back against his brother. Yes Sunday was his favorite day.

Later after they've managed to stop kissing long enough to clean up in the shower and get dressed, they go downstairs for a late lunch with Gabriel and Raphael, who like to swing by around 2. The rest of the day is spent in catching up and hearing stories of how Zachariah tries to run an orderly ship and yet Gabriel purposely changes everything as leader of the garrison, just to see how fast he can make the angel go fully white on top. After they've said their goodbyes, Michael will pull Lucifer to the living room and put in one of the countless movies that Gabriel brings them each week as he settles in against his brother tugging the cashmere blanket closer around them.

At some point he'll find himself dozing and Lucifer will nudge him and half carry him up the stairs where they'll bury under the covers, Lucifer's arms coming to wrap around his waist from behind as he places a kiss to the back of Michael's neck and softly whispers 'g'nite' as they drift to sleep.

Come Monday morning they start all over again. It's a nice routine, and it holds just fine for them.

Well until six months since they've moved in Lucifer wakes up on a Tuesday morning a full two hours early to the sounds of dry heaving coming from the bathroom. Rubbing his eyes he pads out of bed finding Michael bent over the toilet looking absolutely miserable.

Grabbing a glass he fills it with water and kneels down beside his brother rubbing soothing circles along his back as he offers him the water.

Michael doesn't say a word, just offers a small smile as he takes the glass and gulps down water. Passing back a now empty glass, he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and softly whispers, "Do you think this is it?"

Lucifer's brain still hasn't made it out of first gear, so it takes him a few seconds to process what it is Michael is asking, and when it finally does click, he has to bite down the grin from breaking across his face as he very calmly says, "Only one way to find out."

Placing the glass on the counter he opens up the medicine cabinet and pulls out the box that's been sitting there for the past two and a half months and hands it over to Michael. "I'm gonna take this downstairs," he says pointing to the glass, "I'll be right back."

Michael nods and sets about opening the box.

Lucifer steels his body from showing any reaction as he walks out the door, but once he hits the stairs he allows himself to smile, this could be it; the next two minutes will let them know.

Back upstairs, Michael places the stick on the counter and grabs the box reading to see how long he has to wait. That's the sight that greets Lucifer when he finally makes it back to their bedroom. Walking inside the bathroom he comes up behind Michael resting his chin on his brother's shoulder, arms wrapping around his waist.

"How long has it been?"

Michael looks up from the box to the clock hanging on the wall, "we've got 30 seconds left Luce."

Lucifer presses a kiss to Michael's temple trying his best to dispel the tension he can feel coursing through his brother's frame.

Exhaling slowly Michael puts the box down and reaches to grab the stick. Inhaling sharply he huffs out a laugh and shimmies around to kiss Lucifer dropping the test on the ground. When Michael stops his mission to cut off Lucifer's air with a mind blowing kiss and settles to wrap his arms around his brother and tuck his head under his chin, Lucifer chances a look on the floor and grins at the blue plus sign that stares back.

Their routine breaks further when instead of mowing the lawn Lucifer calls out to his brothers and dad and rather than oatmeal and fruit Michael springs to cook a breakfast fit for kings.

Gabriel gets there first; he always does, especially at the prospect of pancakes. Raphael appears next dripping wet and sending a glare in Gabriel's direction although the later simply smiles around a mouthful of pancakes. God arrives last, ringing the doorbell as he brings in the paper; comics already pulled out and flipped through.

Michael keeps his mouth shut, instead putting a plate in front of everyone and sitting down next to Lucifer grabbing for his juice.

"As much as I love having a free meal, and Mikey, you sure do know how to cook up a mean batch of pancakes, but why exactly are we here," Gabriel asks after he's served a new plate.

Lucifer reaches for Michael's hand, intertwining their fingers together and offers a small smile before looking to the rest of his family. After Michael gives his hand a squeeze, Lucifer takes a sip of his juice then slyly looks at Gabriel and says "if we childproof the house, are you going to be able to open the fridge?"

Brows furrowing Gabriel snorts, "of course I- wait are you," at Michael's small nod and smile, Gabriel jumps up from his chair and bounds to the other side of the table hugging Michael and patting Lucifer on the back. "I'm going to be an uncle," he proclaims before pulling the two of them into a hug.

Raphael had actually smiled, no longer caring that Gabriel had previously pranked him and actually joined the hug, because dammit he was going to be an uncle. God had smiled indulgently as he watched his boys smile and laugh and once the noise had died down he pushed his chair back and pulled his eldest into a hug and pressed a kiss to his forehead before turning and hugging Lucifer.

After Tuesday had successfully been thrown for a loop, Wednesday ended up being a catch up day only instead of tidying up Michael began to plan ideas for the nursery.

Anna was well Anna was an interesting pregnancy. For starters, she was their first child, and that thought alone had Lucifer on high alert being extra protective of Michael.

From the moment they found out Michael was pregnant, Lucifer began frequenting the library. He read every book he could find on pregnancy and what to expect. He also became extra watchful of Michael, making sure no harm came to him.

Michael would laugh and say he was fine, but Lucifer had magical hands and who was he to turn down a massage?

When Michael starts to show, Lucifer can't seem to keep his hands off him. He's fascinated by the way Michael's body changes. How sharp lines and muscles are slowly replaced with softer curves and the way Michael now walks with a sway to his steps.

He keeps his mouth shut when Michael craves something weird, just goes to retrieve it, no matter what time the clock reads.

Saturday picnics are traded for days spent inside; Michael curled up on the couch reading while Lucifer talks to baby Anna. Michael smiles as he listens to Lucifer softly hum.

"Really Luce, Stairway?"

Grinning Lucifer places a kiss to the bump.

"It's a classic babe."

Michael goes into labor on a Monday afternoon.

Lucifer is in the garage tinkering away on the car when he hears a crash from inside. Moving quickly he rushes to the door calling out for Michael only to find him gripping the kitchen counter standing in a puddle of water.

"It's time," he pants out before doubling over in pain.

Anna is a home birth, Lucifer had been preparing for this since they found out and he quickly lays everything out.

Michael curses him, hisses through each contraction, and at one point throws the cup of crushed ice he'd been given at Lucifer's head screaming "you carry the next one!" Lucifer humors him, knows it's the pain talking and just lightly rubs a thumb over Michael's ankle as he tells him to push.

At 9:56 a baby's cry pierces the air and as tired as Michael is, when Lucifer places her in his arms and says "it's a girl" he can't help but smile and whisper, "she's perfect."

Lucifer calls down his brothers and dad once everything has been cleaned up and Anna has been put in her basinet by the bed.

Gabriel is last this time and only allowed in to see his niece once he agrees to be quiet since they've just got her settled. Raphael gives them a purple stuffed bear and God presents them with an old leather bound book, "you two used to love this thing as fledglings." Gabriel promises silence, but he deftly slips Lucifer a pair of pink booties and a small whistle, "if you and Mikey ever need a baby sitter, I'm available."

Michael thanks hi and says they'll keep that in mind.

They don't call Gabriel right away, they wait until Anna can walk and is beginning to talk before they agree to let Gabriel watch her alone.

Anna fits in perfectly with their routine. She's got Daddy wrapped around her finger, and Michael just laughs as she talks Lucifer into tea parties and tells him how Nattie (her bear) takes her tea with "two lumps not three, Dad."

They finally broach the subject of more kids when they throw Anna's third birthday party.

Michael doesn't want her to be alone, and while Lucifer doesn't say it outright, he's always wanted a big family, plus he loved the way Michael looked while pregnant.

So they start trying again. Lucifer doesn't care if it's a boy or a girl, he just wants another kid, but Michael secretly hopes they can give Anna a baby brother.

Four months later when Lucifer wakes to the sound of Michael running to the bathroom he can't help but smile.

Balthazar and Castiel were trouble from the start.

Every morning at 6:30 (like clockwork), for the next two months, Michael found himself kneeling over the toilet. When the morning sickness finally abated, he found that even the tiniest things upset his stomach. He couldn't stand the smell of meat, just the sight alone made his stomach lurch. He did discover he now had a sweet tooth, and chocolate became an instant craving.

His back was tight and almost always gave a sore throb from the extra weight he was carrying, his feet would swell, and he would get headaches often. He quickly moved out of his pregnancy clothes from Anna, but they never even thought of the possibility that Michael was carrying twins until he hit month seven.

Lucifer was having Anna talk with her baby brother or sister; they wanted to remain surprised, when it happened. "It" being the baby began kicking, only there were two very distinct kick at two very opposite ends.

Michael looked up catching Lucifer's eyes, "was that?"

Lucifer nodded giving a grin, "Twins."

The twins were an active bunch. Only they seemed to get riled up at all the wrong times, mainly as soon as Michael's head hit the pillow. They would begin to shift around, they apparently never got the memo on bedtime, and Michael could never find a comfortable position to lay down that would soothe them.

They'd finally quiet, when Lucifer moved down the bed and would softly hum _Home Sweet Home_ to them rubbing his hand over the bump. They'd sleep that way, Lucifer curled up on his side with a hand protectively over Michael's bump.

Michael felt tired, his entire body was sore, the twins appeared to be using his ribs as a punching bag, and it seemed like he had to pee every 45 minutes. He felt entirely too big and no longer walked gracefully but waddled everywhere, and his back was killing him from how he had to arch it to keep his balance.

And of course it only got better when the false labor pains started. Lucifer got worried and now Michael was on bed rest with a little under a month left.

Lucifer waits on him hand and foot, it's almost annoying, but Michael lets it slip if only for the way Anna crawls into bed pushing the leather bound book to him and asks for a story.

Lucifer is at the store when Michael goes into labor. Anna runs to the kitchen where she knows Mommy and Daddy keep the whistle. Gabriel is down on Earth in an instant and following Anna upstairs as she babbles on about Mama needing help.

Gabriel is serious for the first time in his life as he helps Michael downstairs to the car he's snapped into existence when he realized that they needed to go to the hospital because the twins were ready. He straps Anna in the back asks Michael how he's doing as he slides into the driver's seat, and when he gets a whimper in response, he takes off as fast as humanly possible towards the hospital. And if they get every single green light, well he may or may not have had anything to do with that.

He calls Raphael on the way and tells him to get Lucifer and meet them there.

They've got Michael in a wheelchair heading to the maternity ward when Lucifer burst through the door. Gabriel breathes out a sigh of relief and trades out his scrubs in favor of keeping watch on Anna in the waiting room with Raphael.

Balthazar enters the world at 7:13 on a Thursday, Castiel follows suit four minutes later.

God shows up with a bunch of balloons proclaiming "it's a boy". Raphael comes in with a stuffed giraffe and blue elephant. Gabriel brings up the rear; Anna balanced on his hip, holding matching onesies labeled "Thing 1" and "Thing 2".

Lucifer pulls Gabriel into a hug thanking him profusely for being there. Gabriel shrugs nonchalantly, "that's what brothers are for."

Anna grins ear to ear as she bounds over to the bed to see her new baby brothers.

Balthazar is just like Daddy, blonde hair and blue-grey eyes that just twinkle with mischief. Castiel is quiet, a full head of unruly black locks and the world's bluest eyes, wide with innocence.

Michael and Lucifer find out right away that while Castiel is quite possibly the most well behaved baby in existence, that once he and Balthazar get together, havoc is imminent.

Gabriel couldn't be more proud of his nephews, especially when Balthazar steadfastly refuses to eat his mashed peas and instead throws them back at Lucifer laughing.

The twins are around two when Gabriel decides to buy the house across the street. He spends most of his time down here anyway popping in to see the kids that he figures he might as well make it official.

He begins showing up for breakfast soon after.

Anna is 7 when she begins bugging them for a baby sister. Balthazar and Castiel are no longer in that cute mini doll stage, now content to play in the dirt and track bugs and just generally get messy.

Michael would be lying if he said he didn't miss having a baby girl to look after. The boys are a handful, especially Balthazar, whose life mission seems to be outdoing Gabriel in the prank department.

Gabriel shows up at five allowing Michael and Lucifer to have a night out.

They visit the drive inn, just like old times. They don't get back until one. Gabriel smiles knowingly and Michael blushes when his younger brother leers.

A month and a half later Michael's in the bathroom holding a test waiting for the last seconds to tick away. It's blue.

Rachel is an easy pregnancy; really the trouble doesn't start until they make Gabriel her baby sitter.

Michael isn't plagued by extreme bouts of morning sickness, he even appears to have more energy than the previous two times, and his stomach doesn't seem intent to try and kill him. Fruit becomes his craving of choice, strawberries being his favorite.

Anna talks about all the things she'll teach the new baby. Balthazar doesn't seem too interested at first, but when Castiel's eyes light up at the prospect of a baby being in Mommy's tummy, he changes his mind saying it's really cool.

Lucifer sings _Here Comes the Sun_ to Rachel and Michael can't help but smile at how Lucifer half hums as he places a kiss goodnight to the bump before crawling back up the bed and delivering Michael one of his own.

Anna crawls into their bed one night, shimmying between them when it begins to storm. Michael threads his fingers through her hair whispering soothingly while Lucifer pads out to check on the boys.

Castiel's bed is empty, covers strewn about the floor, but that's not what Lucifer's focusing on. He pauses in the doorway when he looks over to the other bed and finds Balthazar and Castiel lying face to face, Balthazar's arms wrapped around Castiel, his chin resting on top of Castiel's head.

Lucifer smiles and just quietly walks inside grabbing Castiel's fallen bed spread and draping it over them pressing a kiss to their foreheads before closing the door silently behind him.

Anna is sleeping, settled against Michael when Lucifer gets back. Michael is easing back to dozing as the bed dips and Lucifer crawls in.

"The boys?"

"Are fine. Go back to bed babe."

Rachel is induced, she's a week overdue and Michael is feeling miserable.

Gabriel babysits the boys and Anna while Lucifer and Michael head to the hospital.

Raphael pops in later to save Anna from the prank war ensuing. The day Rachel is born is the day Castiel breaks his arm.

He cries and Gabriel worries, but Balthazar holds Castiel's left hand "I think it makes you look tough Cas," and suddenly there's no more tears.

Gabriel brings them to see the new baby and Michael nearly has a cow when he catches sight of the sling Castiel is wearing.

Balthazar throws an arm over Cas' shoulders and the younger boy grins.

Michael just sighs exasperatedly while Gabriel apologizes profusely.

Lucifer looks down at his four kids and thinks that this is it, this is the life. He loves his family and two boys, two girls, is just perfect in his eyes.

Things get a little hectic with coordinating schedules. Anna is starting the fourth grade and Balthazar and Castiel are nearing kindergarten age. Lucifer has a job in town working at a record shop and Michael stays at home working as an accountant.

Gabriel drops in from time to time to lend a hand; after all he works from home writing, for lack of a better word, smut novels.

Once Rachel is talking and on solid food, which much to Michael's dismay means Lucky Charms, things get easier. They've finally got a routine that works for them, and they've only been late to pick up the boys from school once.

An ex-demon named Crowley moves in next to Gabriel.

Lucifer is wary, Michael thinks he's a perfect gentleman, and Gabriel, well Gabriel is next door with a plate of cookies before the U-Haul has left.

Crowley is an editor; he's left behind his crossroads deals after some New York mongrel, Nick Slade, caught sight of how expertly he cuts a deal, so they made one of their own. He's here on a trial run really.

Three months, that's what they agreed on. Three months living as an editor, a job that Nick is sure Crowley will succeed in, and if he doesn't like it, well then he's free to go.

Crowley's a business man and really three months is chump change, but Gabriel throws a wrench in things.

Honey golden eyes with flecks of green greet Crowley at the door with a plate of cookies, macadamian, his favorite, and Crowley calls Nick saying he'll take the job.

Michael thinks it's cute how Gabriel suddenly makes an effort to be a good neighbor. Lucifer just rolls his eyes and teases him when he catches Gabriel doing yoga on the front lawn.

It's the twin's birthday when Lucifer finally cuts Crowley some slack. Gabriel invited him over, Michael welcomed him, Lucifer was cautious but did at least shake his hand, but the man had come bearing gifts. He bought Balthazar the new Iron Man action figure and mask, he'd gotten Castiel his own trench coat, deer stalker cap, and magnifying glass after hearing the kid was a Sherlock Holmes fan, he'd even gotten Lucifer a bottle of Cognac, and Michael a first edition of _The Once and Future King_, so perhaps he wasn't so bad.

They don't actually have an anniversary; they've never been married, because while forging documents would be easy, they've never needed paper proof. Regardless they celebrate the day they first moved in, and when that day rolls around this year, Gabriel drops in to take the kids to the zoo and then over to his place for a sleepover at Uncle Gabe's.

Lucifer cooks up a spaghetti meal with wine, and a bottle and a half later, Michael is riding Lucifer on the couch, the after meal movie long forgotten.

Lucifer though four kids would be it, but when Michael gets a "stomach bug" a month later he buys a test just in case; it's blue and Lucifer thinks that perhaps five is a better number anyway.


End file.
